19 años
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Arthur un conocido actor conoce a Alfred en una sesion de fotos bastante inusual... -se aceptan ideas para el titulo-


El inicio del fic (el primer cap y... como hasta la mitad del segundo) esta sacado de un video de youtu (asdf aqui no se pueden poner link pero si alguien tiene mucho ineteres que me lo pida por privado y lo pasare~~), pero lo siguiente es todo de mi deprabada(?) imaginación.

Espero que guste~~

* * *

Se maldecía a si mismo por haberse dejado convencer, aun que claro, dos noches antes en aquel bar medio borracho no le había parecido tan mala la idea. Y de hecho aunque no quisiera admitirlo su agente aun siendo un bastardo pervertido tenia siempre las mejores ideas que desde luego le resultaban muy beneficiosas.

Debió suponer que cuando contrato a ese hombre la forma de lanzar su carrera no seria para nada casta y pura. Salió de sus cavilaciones al ver a dos chicas bastante atractivas quedándose mirándole, seguramente pensarían que hacia durante dos horas parado frente al edificio de apartamentos, se volvió y les dedicó una sonrisa. Una de las chicas reunió valor para acercarse y la otra la siguió por inercia.

-Perdona, ¿eres Arthur Kirkland, el actor?

El mencionado asintió apartándose descuidadamente el cabello rubio de los ojos aún sonriéndolas de forma cortes. Se retrasó aun por unos minutos hablando con las chicas que según parecía eran fans suyas, y pensar que hacia medio año nadie le conocía… realmente Francis era un buen agente.

Caminó hacia el interior del edificio escuchando el ultimo murmullo de una de las chicas "es una pena que sea gay". Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué les daba a entender que el fuera gay? Vale, alguna vez se le había visto siendo besado por el francés pero ¡había sido en contra de su voluntad! Ese tipo era un autentico pervertido…

Aunque tal vez la culpa no era solo del francés… estaba seguro de haberse acostado con el mismo número de mujeres que de hombres. Pero eso no le convertía en homo… en todo caso en bisexual…

Y claro al igual que todo aquello había comenzado hacia seis meses, a su agente se le ocurrió la genial idea de "acuéstate con hombres también, eso esta de moda". Parecía más una muñeca en manos de su agente que un actor…

En medio de sus cavilaciones había llegado a la puerta del estudio de fotografía. Dio unos golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe dejado ver a un chico bastante joven, alto, con el pelo rubio corto algo desordenado y unos vivos ojos azules cubiertos por lentes, el chico le miraba con una expresión algo molesta en el rostro, se apartó a un lado y le dejo pasar.

-Llegas tarde.

Le molestó un poco la actitud del menor, esta bien, había llegado tarde, tenia razón, pero ¿no le habían enseñado que a sus mayores debía tratarlos con respeto? Y más si eran clientes.

-Ya, tenia asuntos que atender –como quedarse parado dos horas frente al edificio sin decidirse a entrar- ¿Dónde esta el fotógrafo?

-Lo tienes frente a ti –sonrió de forma arrogante siendo mirado con incredulidad por el mayor.

-Pero si no tienes más de… ¿18 años?

-Tengo 19 –añadió.

-Lo siento pero no trabajo con niñ…

-No soy un niño –interrumpió al mayor, se apartó del otro y salió corriendo a otra habitación, volviendo al poco con varias revistas que tendió al otro- yo tome estas fotos…

Ahora comprendía porque su agente había escogido a aquel fotógrafo, había leído hacia tiempo sobre el, aunque joven había desbancado a muchos de los maestros de fotografía del país, aun así no recordaba haber visto ningún trabajo suyo del estilo del que había venido a hacer.

-Por cierto soy Alfred F. Jones –al ver que el otro le conocía sonrió con arrogancia- aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Le devolvió las revistas, algo molesto por la actitud del otro.

-Y yo Arthur Kirkland, aunque supongo que también lo sabrás.

Guardó las revistas ignorando el comentario del otro y cogiendo ya de paso su cámara.

-Supongo que ya te habrán contado el tipo de fotos que…

-Si… -prefirió interrumpirle, no quería que se lo explicaran de nuevo- no hace falta que me expliques… -suspiró con pesadez- ¿Dónde me pongo?

-Allí –señaló una zona ya preparada con focos y demás- y quítate los pantalones y la chaqueta.

El mayor obedeció algo sonrojado. Una vez hecho lo indicado por el otro se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo. El otro acudió inmediatamente a su lado y le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa, bajándosela bastante para tapar hasta los boxer. Luego se apartó y se situó tras los focos sosteniendo la cámara.

-Puedes empezar.

Dudaba haberse sentido tan nervioso alguna vez, ni cuando hizo su primera audición se sintió así. Tragó saliva, era actor, podía con ello. O al menos eso esperaba.

Deslizó una de sus manos por su torso con timidez hasta llegar a la zona de su entrepierna que acarició bajó la mirada atenta y los eventuales flases de la cámara del menor.

Fijó la mirada en el techo, el mirar al otro solo le ponía nervioso. Pero realmente él no era el tipo de personas que podía hacer aquello en cualquier lado… o al menos, eso creía.

Introdujo la mano dentro de sus boxer acariciando toda la extensión de su miembro que ya empezaba a reaccionar. Se le escapó un jadeo, que hizo al menor inquietarse sin que él se diera cuenta. Llevó su mano libre a uno de sus pezones acariciándolo y pellizcándolo a la vez que movía su mano por su miembro y sus testículos.

Al cabo de un rato de escuchar los jadeos y gemiditos entrecortados del otro el menor se acercó lentamente. No entendía porque se sentía así, lo cierto es que llevaba practicando este tipo de fotos por unos días, le gustaba estar preparado para sus trabajos, pero en ninguno de los casos se había sentido así.

Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y en un rápido movimiento se situó sobre el mayor que me miraba con un gesto entre la molestia y el placer. Aprovechó la situación para sacar fotos a su rostro más de cerca, lo que no parecía gustarle al mayor que intentaba resistirse. Le sujetó por las muñecas haciendo que acabara por desistir y se dejara hacer.

Después de un rato dejó la cámara a un lado del cuerpo del otro y le soltó las muñecas sin bajarse de encima del inglés mirándole con algo de nerviosismo.

El mayor alzó las manos dirigiéndose al rostro del menor que estaba seguro que recibiría un golpe por aquello, cerró los ojos, se lo merecía.

Los abrió al notar como el otro le quitaba las gafas para depositarlas en el suelo con delicadeza y luego posaba las manos en la nuca del otro y le atraía con brusquedad hacía si. Movió las manos y las colocó a ambos lados del rostro del otro separando los labios con lentitud observando como el otro se sonrojaba notablemente.

Ambos se besaron con pasión, casi desesperadamente.

* * *

Si, soy tan malvada como para dejarlo aqui, en el proximo habra lemon~

Pondré el próximo capitulo lo antes posible


End file.
